Difícil decisión
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: A Aoi la persigue una difícil decisión: la de elegir con cuál de los dos se va a quedar. ¿Alguien quiere ayudarla? Sí, lo sé, summary pobre, pero ando con poca inspiración y mucha presión .


Aoi caminaba en línea recta, vestida de impoluto blanco con un velo ante su rostro y un ramo de flores en las manos. A ambos lados del pasillo que seguía veía muchas caras conocidas, como la de Akane (aunque su inseparable cámara se la estuviese cubriendo en ese momento) o la de Midori (animándola en silencio a seguir hacia delante). Pero también había muchos más rostros emborronados, personas imposibles de saber quiénes eran, como la que esperaba en el altar a que ella llegara.

Cogió aire, algo asustada por estar caminando hacia un completo desconocido, y miró disimuladamente a la gente en busca de una pista, un rostro que le dijese que todo saldría bien, pero Akane estaba ocupada con su cámara, Midori no parecía ver su urgencia en sus ojos y por más que los buscaba, no encontraba ciertos rostros que podrían ayudarla. Volvió a coger aire y recorrió lo más calmadamente que pudo los últimos metros. Por alguna razón, no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos…

Aoi era incapaz de escuchar al cura. Miraba la figura ante ella y, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba darle un rostro. No fue hasta que él habló, aceptándola como su esposa, que su cuerpo se relajó. Sabía quién era; ya no había ningún miedo en seguir adelante. El cura siguió hablando y ella respondió de forma inconsciente; tenía la mente ocupada en saber cómo había acabado casándose con aquella persona en concreto.

-Si hay alguien que crea que esta pareja no debe unirse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Un ruido de muchas sorpresas ahogadas hizo que el novio voltease el rostro hacia el motivo de tanto jaleo. Aoi le imitó y vio otra figura, hasta ese momento borrosa, en pie, mirándola fijamente.

-Yo me opongo.

Otra vez la gente volvió a susurrar. Aoi no podía creerse lo que veía y oía. Otra persona muy conocida, otra de las que buscaba entre la multitud cuando aún no sabía hacia quién caminaba.

-No puedes casarte con él –siguió diciendo mientras pasaba ante los otros invitados directo al pasillo.

-¿Por qué? –atinó a preguntar Aoi en mitad de su sorpresa.

-Porque te amo.

El ruido en la iglesia fue mayor. Aoi sentía su corazón latiendo con más fuerza de lo normal. A su lado, el novio le apretó la mano una vez antes de soltarla y acercarse al otro hombre. Ambos empezaron a discutir, por suerte sin llegar a las manos. Aoi sintió que iba a llorar, que se quedaba sin aire, que podría matar a todos por no intervenir en la discusión, que los mataría a ellos, dos buenos amigos, por pelearse el día de su boda. Pero ella era la primera que no podía moverse del sitio.

-Aoi, no le hagas caso.

-No, Aoi, ven conmigo, larguémonos de aquí.

-Él llega tarde, Aoi. No hay por qué dudar.

-Por favor, Aoi…

Aoi cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos. Ambos repetían su nombre una y otra vez, pidiéndole permanecer juntos o huir lejos de allí. Y por más que quería hablar, no podía. Estaba vestida de blanco, en aquel lugar, para uno de ellos, pero no podía rechazar al otro. Era incapaz de decidir. Las voces de ambos hombres llamándola se alejaron ligeramente unos instantes. Aoi entreabrió un ojo y vio a ambos adultos alejándose sin mover los pies, como si una cinta transportadora la estuviese separando de ambos. Volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza y las voces se oyeron prácticamente encima, esta vez acompañadas de pequeñas sacudidas.

-Aoi… Aoi… Que ya hemos llegado.

-Aoi, despierta, que se largan todos sin nosotros.

Obedeció, abriendo lentísimamente sus ojos para encontrarse con una mirada azul metálica y otra dorada ante ella. No pudo evitar el enorme sonrojo que la atacó al reconocerlos por segunda vez en poco tiempo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Tenma posando la mano en su frente −. ¿Has pillado fiebre o algo?

-N-n-n-no es n-n-n-nada… –tartamudeó nerviosa.

-Ah, menos mal… ¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó el castaño. Aoi asintió y se levantó rápidamente, ganándose un inevitable mareo −. ¡Aoi!

-Ya la llevo yo.

-N-n-n-no hace f-f-f-falta, Tsurugi…

-No es molestia –respondió volteándose y esperando que subiese a su espalda.

-Ya cojo yo las bolsas –aseguró Tenma antes de darle un empujoncito a la chica −. Va, que los demás ya se nos escapan.

-V-v-vale…

Muerta de la vergüenza y con la mente aún perdida en su sueño, con el corazón a mil y temiendo que lo pudiesen oír no solo los dos chicos junto a ella sino cualquiera en un radio de diez metros a la redonda, dejó que Tsurugi cargara con ella mientras Tenma se echaba tres maletas a cuestas.

-¿Has podido descansar? –preguntó el castaño.

-Sí, un poco –respondió la chica, encogiéndose y peleando mentalmente para no volver a recordar el sueño.

-Por poco no te pinta la cara Kariya –siguió contando el centrocampista mientras peleaba por llevar bien las tres maletas −. A Kirino-senpai le ha tocado recibir una obra de arte gratuita…

-No tienes nada, Aoi –dijo de pronto Tsurugi al sentirla moviéndose. Junto a él, las maletas chocaron por enésima vez en poco tiempo −. Dame la mía, Tenma. Aún te caerás con las tres.

-¿Seguro? Tú llevas a Aoi, y correr con peso encima, a demás de la maleta…

-Seguro que es más fácil que intentar estirar tres maletas a la vez. Va, dame la mía –insistió.

Aoi no pudo evitar volver a ver su sueño, con esos dos mismos chicos pero en adultos y arreglados, no con el uniforme del equipo. Por lo menos, el tema de la "discusión" no era ella esta vez.

-¿Seguro que podrás? –insistió Tenma soltando una de las maletas.

-Que sí, pesado. Venga, una carrera, preparado, listo, ya –dijo Tsurugi de carrerilla. Tenma salió corriendo con dos maletas sin dudarlo.

-¡Se lo ha creído! –rió Aoi, dos segundos después de ver que el chico que la cargaba no iba a correr.

-Es más sencillo picarle…

-Tsurugi, ya estoy mejor, puedes bajarme –pidió mientras Tenma, a veinte metros, chillaba molesto por haber sido engañado.

-Primero alcancemos a Tenma, ¿vale? Está llamando demasiado la atención.

-Uh, cierto…

Tsurugi esperó a que Aoi se cogiese bien antes de empezar a correr. Tenma también echó a correr antes de que le alcanzasen, estirando de su maleta y la de Aoi, mientras la chica protestaba por varias cosas a la vez que no escuchó. Con la tontería, el trío acabó corriendo hasta alcanzar al resto de compañeros del equipo.

-No sabéis lo complicado que es correr con dos maletas… Van para donde no toca –comentó Tenma.

-Pues te lo has montado bastante bien –señaló Tsurugi, agachándose para que Aoi pudiese bajar.

-Ya… Hay que repetirlo un día de estos –sonrió el castaño.

-Madre mía –negó Aoi −. Pues con mi maleta no cuentes.

-¡Pero si en el fondo ha sido divertido!

-Mejor juguemos al fútbol –declaró el peliazul. La sonrisa del otro se ensanchó.

-¡Vamos ahora! –gritó soltando las maletas y estirando del delantero.

-¡Eh, esperadme! –pidió Aoi, dejada atrás con las tres maletas −. Pues nada, me toca a mí…

Miró las maletas, cogió dos y se quedó mirando la tercera, parpadeando al reconocerla como la suya. Volvió al vista a las dos que ya cogía y empezó a dudar sobre la que soltar. La sensación de ir de blanco y estar en una iglesia regresó de golpe a ella, haciéndola sonrojar al máximo. Permaneció mirando fijamente las maletas, como si fuesen las manos de los dos adultos que habían estado discutiendo por ella en el pasillo central de la iglesia y tuviese que soltar una de ellas, incapaz de hacerlo. Tan despistada estaba que no se percató de Midori acercándose a ella y estirándola para que caminase ni de Akane, ocupándose de la maleta abandonada por un debate interno de la manager despistada.

* * *

Y se acabó~

Espero que os haya gustado. Esta vez, os dejo jugar a vosotros un ratito al quién es quién ;) Sea cual sea vuestra elección, para ambas opciones hay posibilidades. Tenma y Tsurugi, ¿cuál de los dos estaba en el altar y cuál entre los invitados? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! (no, no las hagáis, no hay ganadores o perdedores, ya he dicho que cuaquiera de los dos vale xp). Eso sí dejad review con vuestra elección (quién sabe, quizás cuando regrese la inspiración, la pareja con más puntos será la que aparezca de nuevo~)

Se os quiere~


End file.
